To enable data communications from one device to another, data may be collected and converted into a signal for transmission. In some applications, wireless transmissions between devices may be achieved using electrical or electromagnetic signals. One of the most common forms of a wireless transmission signal is a radio frequency (RF) signal. However, the power requirements for RF transmissions can impede attempts to provide miniaturized and/or energy efficient devices. In addition, the high cost of RF transmitters impedes their cost-effective use in disposable products.
Examples of products that could benefit from a low cost and energy efficient, data communications solution include personal hygiene products. With such products, it may be desirable to transmit sensor data and/or other signals to an external device, such as a monitor. Because a personal hygiene product may be disposable and have a limited power source, there is a need for a low cost and power efficient, biosensor solution. Furthermore, the data transmitter must have a sufficient range so that an external device is capable of receiving the signals transmitted from the product. Also, in such applications, the sensor, data transmitter, and other circuit components must be sufficiently small to provide design flexibility and enable optimized placement within the product.